international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE No Mercy (2016)
No Mercy 2016 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and IWE Network event produced by IWE. It will take place on October 9, 2016 at the Golden 1 Center in Sacramento, California. It will be the twelfth event under the No Mercy chronology. This event will feature superstars from the Smackdown brand. Background :See also: professional wrestling No Mercy will feature professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on IWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At SummerSlam, KJ Styles defeated Dustin Simpson. This earned him a IWE World Championship match against Dean Ambrose at Backlash, which Styles won. Two days later on SmackDown, Cena challenged Styles to attempt to win a record 16th IWE world championship, while Ambrose invoked his rematch clause against Styles. Shane Matteson subsequently booked Styles to defend the title against both Ambrose and Cena in a Triple Threat match at No Mercy. Later that night, Ambrose and Simpson defeated Styles and Intercontinental Champion, The Miz. Afterwards, Ambrose attacked Simpson with Dirty Deeds. The following week, Ambrose and Simpson faced each other, with Ambrose defeating Simpson with a roll-up. After the match, Styles attacked Simpson and Ambrose, which prompted SmackDown general manager Daniel Bryan to schedule Styles to defend his world title against Ambrose on the September 27 episode of SmackDown. Ambrose would then attack Styles with Dirty Deeds following the announcement. At Backlash, Becky Lynch defeated Alexa Bliss, Carmella, Naomi, Natalya, and Nikki Bella in a six-pack elimination challenge to become the inaugural SmackDown Women's Champion. On the September 13th episode of SmackDown, Alexa Bliss won a fatal five-way match by defeating Carmella, Nikki Bella, Natalya, and Naomi to receive a title opportunity against Lynch at No Mercy. The following week, Bliss and Lynch had a contract signing for the match that concluded with Bliss attacking Lynch. At Backlash, Heath Slater and Rhyno defeated The Usos in a tag team tournament final to become the inaugural SmackDown Tag Team Champions, earning Slater a SmackDown contract in the process. On the September 20 episode of SmackDown, The Usos defeated American Alpha to earn a rematch against Slater and Rhyno for the titles at No Mercy. At Backlash, The Miz defeated Dolph Ziggler to retain the Intercontinental Championship when Maryse sprayed pepper spray in Ziggler's face. Two weeks later, Miz again defeated Ziggler in a title match after himself using the spray on Ziggler. The following week, Ziggler put his career on the line if Miz gave him one more title shot; The Miz accepted the challenge. On the October 4 episode of SmackDown, Miz showed a video package highlighting Ziggler's most embarrassing moments in his career, including his days as a member of the The Spirit Squad. Miz then introduced fellow Spirit Squad members Mikey and Kenny, who first cheered and mocked Dolph and then attacked him; Ziggler fought off both Mikey, Kenny and Miz. At Backlash, Bray Wyatt attacked Kevin Orton backstage, leaving him unfit to compete and winning their match by forfeit. In the following weeks, the two continued to taunt each other, including segments in which either wrestler went looking for the other backstage. On September 28, a match between the two was scheduled for No Mercy. On the August 23 episode of SmackDown, Carmella attacked Nikki Bella before their scheduled match, again on Talking Smack and during a match on the October 4 episode of SmackDown. Subsequently, a match between the two was scheduled for No Mercy. On August 16, it was announced that Curt Hawkins would return to IWE on the SmackDown brand. He appeared in a series of promos similar to Chuck Norris Facts, during which he revealed that he would make his in-ring return at No Mercy. On the September 13 episode of SmackDown, Jack Swagger appeared on SmackDown and confronted Baron Corbin. On the October 4 episode, Swagger defeated Corbin in a controversial fashion. The referee called for the bell, believing Corbin had indicated submission when he was in fact reaching for the rope. The following day, a match between the two was scheduled for the No Mercy pre-show. Match Preview Results ; ; *IWE Kickoff Show: The Hype Bros and American Alpha defeated The Ascension and The Vaudevillains in an 8-man tag team match *KJ Styles defeated Dean Ambrose and Dustin Simpson in a Triple Threat match for the IWE World Championship *Nikki Bella defeated Carmella *Heath Slater & Rhyno © defeated The Usos for the IWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship *Baron Corbin defeated Jack Swagger *Dolph Ziggler defeated The Miz © (w/ Maryse) in a Title vs. Career match to win the IWE Intercontinental Championship; If Ziggler loses, he must retire. *Naomi defeated Alexa Bliss *Bray Wyatt defeated Kevin Orton Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *International Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *No Mercy DVD release External links